A variety of finishes can be used to coat wood products such as furniture, toys, flooring, buildings, and house trim. Typically, these finishes are based on binder resins such as acrylate or urethane based resins, and include volatile organic carbon (VOC) solvents. These formulations allow the resins to form a protective film after evaporation of the solvents. The solvents, however, may be toxic to those applying the finishes. Toxicity is also a concern to those who may be exposed to the finished product, particularly young children who may place toys or furniture in their mouths.
The dairy industry produces large amounts of whey as a byproduct in the production of cheese and other dairy products. Whey can include protein, fats, and carbohydrates such as lactose. Uses for this whey are limited and typically the whey is disposed of. This disposal can lead to significant environmental problems due to the increase in biological oxygen demand (BOD) released into the environment when the whey is disposed of.
Some limited uses for whey have been developed. For example, whey proteins can be used in photographic emulsions, and a saponified whey protein, at an elevated pH, can be used to protect the lignin component of wood shavings from attack by pests. The wood shavings can then be used as heat insulation in construction (U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,636). The saponified whey is allowed to penetrate the wood shavings and it is believed that the high pH preserves the wood chips from biological attack. The whey, which contains protein, fat and lactose, is saponified with an alkali and is then allowed to soak into wood shavings that can be preserved and then used as insulation material.